


Port In The Storm

by IShouldBeWriting



Category: Singularity North
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 18:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IShouldBeWriting/pseuds/IShouldBeWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one of the ways in which he balanced her; this ability of Christian's to provide Tash with a safe haven whenever she needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Port In The Storm

Turning around, Tash looked at him, green eyes gone dark with despair too wide for her to contain. He couldn’t help himself. Even though he’d sworn he wouldn’t push, he held out one hand to her, whether it was an entreaty or an invitation, he didn’t know. He held his breath when she took his hand and settling gracefully to the floor in front of him. Shoulder and ribs and the curve of her breast pressed up against his calf as she curled into the calm safety he presented. Waiting a moment for her to settle, he reached out tentatively and stroked his fingers through the soft shine of blond hair.

“I’m listening, _milovnah_ ,” he whispered quietly. “You can tell me as much or as little as you like.”

She gave a ghost of a smile at the endearment. The word held good memories for her. Her father holding her mother gently as a sacred relic, while they’d danced together in the kitchen of their tiny flat. Most people wouldn’t believe her if Tash told them she remembered things before she’d begun attending school. Perhaps he’d be different. Shuddering as she inhaled, slowly she let the story unfold.

“He wasn’t supposed to die. A stupid mistake, that’s all it was. And now he’s dead...."


End file.
